


[Podfic] "this crazy game" by kiwigirl

by Kitsune_Heart



Series: The Gaggle of Enforcement [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - The Soulmate Goose of Enforcement, Darcyland (Marvel), F/M, Geese, Goose-typical violence, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soultember Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: Steve Rogers was cool and calm under pressure. He was a master tactician, even when confronted with the unexpected. He most certainly didn’t yelp in surprise and spend ten minutes leaping from sofa to coffee table and back again in a vain effort to avoid a bird with far too long a neck.Well, that’s what he would tell anyone who asked afterwards.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Series: The Gaggle of Enforcement [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569037
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	[Podfic] "this crazy game" by kiwigirl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this crazy game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829971) by [kiwigirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwigirl/pseuds/kiwigirl). 



**Download link:**[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1avNPybptnGB8PTTPl-N2Lh5QJtOM2_-O) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b20vcmshybcz42n/This%20Crazy%20Game--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [this crazy game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829971)

 **Author:** [kiwigirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwigirl/pseuds/kiwigirl)

 **Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Fandom:** Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)

 **Pairings:** Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers

 **Rating:** General audiences

 **Length:** 00:12:22

**Summary:** Steve Rogers was cool and calm under pressure. He was a master tactician, even when confronted with the unexpected. He most certainly didn’t yelp in surprise and spend ten minutes leaping from sofa to coffee table and back again in a vain effort to avoid a bird with far too long a neck.  
Well, that’s what he would tell anyone who asked afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
> 1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: "Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's "Association" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
> 2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1cvKiwJ0r4201NrreEtcVQVbSq8242o-W1SfuGpl1RhI/edit#gid=0)  
> 3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!](https://www.fpslist.org/)


End file.
